The game of golf has become extremely popular. The golfing equipment per se and the accessories for such equipment have created a multi-billion dollar industry. There are a number of accessory items used with golfing equipment. Such accessories include devices for cleaning the cleats of golf shoes. Other devices are provided for tightening the cleats of golf shoes. Other types of accessories are provided for repairing divots on the putting greens. Still other types of accessories include devices useful as pads to rest golf clubs such as on the green to prevent the grip of the golf club from becoming wet when the club is laid down.